


Attention-Seeker

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Hope was generally respectful of Seven’s work. Generally.





	Attention-Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! To avoid breaking the fourth wall, I named my MC for the Seven route 'Hope'.

Hope was generally respectful of Seven’s work. Generally. There had been a few incidents, though never when it was anything super important. Today was clearly one of those days.  
“Do you want attention?” He asked her, as she continued to play with his hair.  
“No… whatever gave you that idea?” She asked innocently, her head resting on his shoulder. Realising that she wasn’t going anywhere, Seven turned to kiss her before pushing her away.  
“Too important?” She queried, brushing a lock of her almond hair out of her face.  
“Yeah, sorry.”  
“It’s fine. You want pizza?”  
“You bet.” He agreed.


End file.
